zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates The Rules, Briefly :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 mainspace edits, otherwise your votes will be removed. To check your edit count and enter your name. * No suggesting fights for other users. * No more than eight suggestions per week. * 1 support column. * Signed on users only. * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates. * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected * A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Digdogger (Oracle of Seasons) vs. Jalhalla So Blaaz vs. Smog didn't go over that well last week, so I decided I'd try the opposite. It probably won't do any better, but we'll see. The battle of the large bosses that are really the combined forms of several smaller enemies. The bosses must be split up with large spiked objects, upon which the smaller enemies will run around the room frantically and must be picked off individually. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:15, 28 July 2009 (UTC) : :I think this should work out...--Shade Link (talk) 19:02, 28 July 2009 (UTC) : : I'm sorry, I just don't see it (though in all fairness, I supported your last suggestion :P). [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 20:32, 28 July 2009 (UTC) : :I don't like Digdogger, but the connection is too good to oppose. Portal-Kombat : : I like this even more than last week's suggestion.--MaloMart (talk) 00:29, 29 July 2009 (UTC) : : I like the idea, I just don't feel it. Oddball 464 03:12, 29 July 2009 (UTC) : :not bad, but not good either. just kinda bla. '--C2' 03:30, 29 July 2009 (UTC) : : Not bad. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:43, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Iron Knuckle vs Darknut Both are considered the hardest non boss enemys in their respective games. Both are heavily clad in armor. Both are found in several different colors each of different strengths and both are found in final dungeons. : : Meh. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 20:31, 28 July 2009 (UTC) : :Sorry, this fight has gone through already. Check this if you don't believe me.--Shade Link (talk) 20:32, 28 July 2009 (UTC) : : i know it has. thats why im resuggesting it. because iron knuckle lost. im aloud to suggest it since its been more then a year since the fight happened. Oni Link 20:46, 28 July 2009 (UTC) : :Oni's right on that one.Midna Rocks : :Fair and interesting.Good job!Midna Rocks : :It did?? man I have been watching this website for a long time(watching ToC before i joined) : :Ok voting for this. It is time for this to appear again in the ToC.--Shade Link (talk) 21:25, 28 July 2009 (UTC) : : Eh. I've never liked the idea that you can resuggest fights at all, even if you have to wait a year. It was a good fight at the time, but I don't feel I can support this. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:45, 28 July 2009 (UTC) : : It's an okay connection, they're both pretty cool and challenging enemies. Portal-Kombat : : Don't get me wrong, it's a good idea, but it's ALREADY BEEN DONE. I believe it was the third fight in Temple of courage history. i not only oppose this, but move that it be deleted.--MaloMart (talk) 00:23, 29 July 2009 (UTC) : : Resuggesting a fight seems rather boring. Oddball 464 03:12, 29 July 2009 (UTC) : : The thing is that the Iron Knuckle has only been in three games, while the Darknut has been in eight, already giving it an edge. Plus that, if my memory serves, Iron Knuckles are very slow, and Darknuts tend to speed up dangerously. But I don't think the fact that the fight was used a year ago should count against it; how many users from a year ago are still here? How many current users were here a year ago? [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:16, 29 July 2009 (UTC) : :dont rly like the idea. but dont hate it. BLEH! '--C2' 03:34, 29 July 2009 (UTC) : :no it shouldnt. and darknut, would win, again. just saying.'--C2' 03:34, 29 July 2009 (UTC) : : Just seens kind of boring to me. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:43, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Hyrule vs. Great Sea Do you like Hyrule more before or after it's been flooded? Midna Rocks : :I guess......--Shade Link (talk) 21:26, 28 July 2009 (UTC) : : Never liked world vs. world fights. Additionally, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that Hyrule's gonna win by a landslide, because it's the classic land from most Zelda games and a lot of people found sailing annoying and associate that with the Great Sea. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:45, 28 July 2009 (UTC) : : I love the Great Sea. But it is obvious that Hyrule has more supporters, and I don't want to see a billion comments about how sailing was SOOOOOOOOOOO BORING! I put up with enough of that tripe as it is. Portal-Kombat : : I have to agree with Portal Kombat. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 23:00, 28 July 2009 (UTC) : : I second Portal-Kombat's statement. Oddball 464 03:12, 29 July 2009 (UTC) : :just barley an oppose, but even though the Great Sea was fine, Hyrule would win hands down. so i third Portal-Kombat. '--C2' 03:38, 29 July 2009 (UTC) : : I do not like location battles. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:43, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Bob-omb vs. Goomba I tried something similar last week and had some people tell me that bob-omb would go over better so..Metroidhunter32 22:25, 28 July 2009 (UTC) : :In thy greate' name, I order this to make it through!--Shade Link (talk) 22:32, 28 July 2009 (UTC) : : Another, even better cameo battle! Let's hope this makes it, it deserves a shot. Portal-Kombat : : "Some people" being me, I assume? Anyways, this is much better. Even if it's technically non-canon. :) [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 22:59, 28 July 2009 (UTC) : : it is cannon. Oni Link 23:05, 28 July 2009 (UTC) : : I like this much more. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:09, 29 July 2009 (UTC) : : It's better than Bow-Wow, I really like this one. Oddball 464 03:12, 29 July 2009 (UTC) : :well, this is quite frankley, a better idea metroid, so kudos! '--C2' 03:39, 29 July 2009 (UTC) : : I love cameos. Midna Rocks : : I was neutral last week, and in my eyes this is still pretty much the same thing, but whatever its good. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:43, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Tetra vs. Linebeck The treasure-hunting sea captains that aided the Hero of Winds with their ships, and fought in the final battles against Bellum and Ganondorf. Portal-Kombat : : But Tetra is Zelda, who is very powerful.. I have to stay neutral. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 22:59, 28 July 2009 (UTC) : : Eh....it's ok, I guess. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:09, 29 July 2009 (UTC) : : This fight seems good enough to me. Oddball 464 03:12, 29 July 2009 (UTC) : :hmmmmmmmmm. i guess if there was nothing better. but of course there is. '--C2' 03:42, 29 July 2009 (UTC) : : This is good.Midna Rocks : : Again no. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:43, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Prince Komali vs. Prince Ralis Two young princes with confidence crises. They both lost a mother figure, and some say their races are related. Think about the similarities before you oppose.--MaloMart (talk) 00:26, 29 July 2009 (UTC) : : I have to hand it to you, this is a good connection that I would've never thought of. But I really thought Ralis was an uber-underdeveloped character. Portal-Kombat : : I actually really like this. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:09, 29 July 2009 (UTC) : : I've been thinking about this one, and I think it's pretty creative. Oddball 464 03:12, 29 July 2009 (UTC) : :not half-bad. pretty desent, i like it. '--C2' 03:40, 29 July 2009 (UTC) : : Pretty good connections. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:43, 29 July 2009 (UTC) : : I was a little skeptical at first, but after thinking about it, this is pretty good. Can't really image them fighting each other (or anybody) for that matter, but it's still good. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 01:31, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Comments I deleted my fight because I forgot they fought in the actual game... my bad. DragonPhoenix13 (talk) 01:30, 29 July 2009 (UTC)